


黑猫

by Inooren



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inooren/pseuds/Inooren
Summary: 战骑战 人猫人 写着爽 挂了存档





	黑猫

人猫/猫人 涉及职业cp为战骑战/骑战  
黑皮猫战士和中原人男骑士设定。日常短打小甜饼，有R18。

 

-

骑士做了一个梦，梦里他要胸口碎大石，减伤一个都开不动，而抡锤子的是双眼放红光的战士，。他被吓清醒，睁眼发现了胸口闷的原因——一只毛发油光发亮的黑猫趴在他身上，细长的瞳孔正视着骑士。一人一猫面面相觑，骑士把猫抱下坐起来，战士早就不在房间里，楼下传来煎蛋的香气。

“你是谁家的猫？”黑猫的脖子上有个铃铛，或许是谁多拿了朵洛衣楼那群鲶鱼的铃铛给它绑上了，像极了战士脖子上戴着的那个。“肚子饿了吗？过会下楼我给你找点吃的。”撸着猫的下巴，这种撸猫躺床等爱人喊醒的咸鱼日子是他梦寐以求的，奈何家里已经有了一只大黑猫，再加上平时两人常出门在外，不方便照顾宠物，所以这个计划一直搁置。猫咪舒服的眯上眼露出肚皮，发出舒服的呼噜声。

“乖乖，还是公猫。”他瞟到了黑猫的小丁丁。自家黑猫的阴茎可比这粗壮多了，在骑士的手中吐出乳白浓厚的精液后疲软下来，又在骑士进入身体时颤巍着再次挺立起来。甬道中敏感点被多次碾过，骑士每次都撞击到点上，战士的声音不再收敛，带着情欲又有些粘腻地喊着骑士的名字，耳朵已经耷拉下来，尾巴缠上骑士的大腿，随后两人同时释放出来，黝黑的小腹沾满白色粘稠的液体，战士已经精疲力尽。

有时候战士也会带着冷漠的表情用死斗的链子紧紧拴住骑士，毛茸茸的尾巴颇具挑逗性地撩对方大腿内侧，简短的前戏扩张后就长驱直入，抽插的同时也没有落下对骑士分身的抚慰。不像骑士神圣虔诚的吻，战士的吻如拉诺西亚的风暴席卷全境落在骑士身上，仿佛要吞噬全身，坏心眼地在脖颈加重亲吻的力度。分身在后穴一点一点胀大，最后在骑士体内射了。战士把头埋在骑士腿间，原本就硬挺肿胀得不行的阴茎在他灵敏的舌头和带着老茧的双手两重攻势下喷射出精液。战士一滴不剩舔干净然后吞下去，俯身再去亲吻爱人的额前碎发。

黑猫翻个身，开始舔身上的毛，骑士回过神来注意到它鼻子上有道疤，和战士脸上的疤位置一样。这猫真像战士，他想。猫本性是高冷的，身边猫魅也一样，平时像高岭之花，除了一些必要的指令不会多说话，打完副本拍拍屁股走人一个赞也没留下，也不像其他导师热衷于捡豆芽，遇到好眼缘的小豆芽他直接把身上好的首饰送给他们。

私下倒是挺粘骑士。还未在一起前，每当要去讨伐妖异时总会一反常态地打开话闸子，和骑士聊些有的没的，从乌尔达哈政权纷争、萨雷安神秘的占星术聊到今天在第七天堂喝了什么酒、晚饭吃了啥，战士面对面前的怪物总是游刃有余，还算冒险者初心者的骑士则紧张地捏着无敌看着战士在自己身前挥舞斧头扛下所有伤害，掐算着给他保护的时间。

黑猫黑亮的毛发总让人想起战士鸟窝般的黑发，小麦色肌肤是他在太阳海岸边日晒成长的证据。注重外表形象的骑士总会操着梳子一点一点帮战士顺头发，久而久之战士自己也开始在镜子前用梳子扯头发，总算个进步，起码在训练小豆芽们的时候人模人样。

薰衣草苗圃里很多野猫，一个不小心家猫就会变成野猫，也有家猫会变成胖橘猫。看起来这只黑猫没有变橘的趋势，控制得很好。骑士停下手上撸猫的动作，黑猫不满地睁开眼伸出爪子搭在骑士手上，喵喵叫的奶声奶气。战士推开门进来发现一人一猫在床上玩耍好不开心，黑猫瞪着战士做出攻击姿态，喉咙发出威胁的声音。“好啦好啦他是我的爱人，不用这么戒备他。”骑士又撸了一把黑猫的头，黑猫跳上他的肩膀，躲过想要抱起他的战士，挠了战士一爪子。战士倒是不在意，俯下身亲了亲骑士嘴角：“早饭做好了，虽然不知道这只猫是从哪里跑过来的，我也去给它准备点吃的。”又想去揉一下骑士的头发，被黑猫打断了。骑士抱起黑猫，跟在战士身后走下楼。

在骑士身边时，黑猫还是很乖巧的。它仿佛听得懂人话，骑士说要在薰衣草苗圃里张贴失猫招领时，黑猫抱怨似的扒拉着骑士的衣服，光滑锃亮的盔甲留下几道爪痕。

战士把不安分的黑猫从骑士肩上抱下来，“你主人也在担心你吧，要早点把你送回去。”黑猫挣扎着跳到桌面，叼起碟子里的小鱼干轻盈地跳到骑士膝盖上。骑士无奈地耸耸肩，示意战士先出门，他随后就到。战士轻轻啄了一下唇，出门就听到了有人在薰衣草苗圃里喊着谁的名字。

“凯西？”战士皱起眉头看向黑猫，黑猫应声喵了声，跑到战士脚边一甩之前的冷漠娇嗲地蹭了蹭。谁给起的这么恶趣味的名字。战士拎起猫走出门，外头叫唤声由远及近，黑猫开始躁动，朝那声音主人飞奔过去。

“凯西！”黑猫扑进一只拉拉菲尔族女性怀里，是住在南区的学者。“凯西你怎么又跑出来了！真是不好意思，我们家凯西给你们带来麻烦了。”拉拉菲尔族的学者抱着黑猫深深地向战士骑士鞠躬，掏了一下口袋摸出一小袋金币。“这是一点谢意，感谢你们替我照顾它。”学者带着笑意看着两人，“祝你们生活愉快。”

 

“我们也养只猫吧。”夜里战士忽然说。骑士翻了个身搂住战士的腰，迷迷糊糊说话也含糊不清。

“得了吧，哪有时间照顾。再说了，猫只要你一个就够了。”

“养只跟你很像的美短，我觉得可以。就起名叫帕祖祖吧唔……”话还没说完，就被骑士堵住嘴，半晌才离开，猫魅已经红透了脸。

“睡吧，明天去狩猎吧。”

“怎么突然要去狩猎了？”

“看看能不能救下一只虎斑太郎。晚安。”

猫魅小声嘟囔着，看到骑士的睡颜露出微笑，在眼皮上落下一吻。没有宠物也罢，这样他就不会被分走对伴侣的爱了。


End file.
